Help
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: April awakens Rebekah out of her coffin, and well Rebekah has been in there a long time and is a little hungry. 4x09


**Okay so I completely fell in love with the last two minutes of episode 9. And after seeing the new promo for episode 10 I new i had to write this. So this is a extended version of which I hope happens in episode 10(please lord let it happen!) with April and Rebekah. **

**I do not own Vampire Diaries, hopefully it can be an early Christmas present but that's never going to happen( tear drop) **

**Enjoy! :) **

April stood in the Lockwood cellar with her back pressed against a brick wall. She waited till Tyler left before she she turned around making sure the coast was clear. She lightly pressed her back off the wall as she turned the coroner and headed for the coffin that was on the opposite side of the room. She walked very slowly and kept her eyes off of the body that lay on the other side. Her heels slightly clacked against the concrete floor as she made her way over to the coffin.

Once there she bent down at the side of it, grasped her hands around it and lifted it up. April gasped as she saw the body of Rebekah with a dagger sticking out of her. April looked over her friend at the grey veins that went though her face and hands. April looked her over before slightly grasping the top part of the dagger and slowly pulling it out inch by inch. Finally she pulled it out and dropped it as it hit the floor with a clink. April stood there watching her for a couple minuted before backing up against the wall and slid down to the floor waiting for her friend.

An hour past and the veins started to disappear from Rebekah s face. April had slightly dozed off and had her head placed up against the wall. Rebekah groaned and coughed as all the veins disappeared from her body and her throat opened up enabling her to breath. April shot her eyes open when she heard Rebekah cough. April quickly jumped up and looked at Rebekah as she opened her eyes and groaned from being locked up in a coffin.

"Oh my God, Rebekah your alive" April said as she grasped the other half of the coffin and lifted it up.

"What day is it?" Rebekah said as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her coffin.

"December 9th " mumbled April not having the courage to look at her directly".

"Shit, I've been locked up for two weeks damn it Nick" Rebekah hissed as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. As she stood out of her coffin.

"Two weeks wait what! That's not possible" April said as she backed away from Rebekah.

"April look I know your afraid, but I'm a vampire and I promise I wont hurt you"

"This can't be real I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming" April said as she started pinching herself as if to wake herself up.

"This isn't a dream, and I can explain everything if you let me" Rebekah said as she tried to take a step closer to April.

"No, it has to be, I mean vampires. My dad use to tell me scary stories about vampires when I was little but they aren't real there just made up stories"

"I know you may think that, but there really is vampires in this world, and other supernatural creatures that I should warn you about"

"Caroline Forbes said something about werewolves, when she was talking on the phone" April said as she looked at Rebekah scared of what she might do.

"Caroline spilled the beans, wow never thought it would be her" Rebekah said shaking her head.

"Then she did this weird eye trick and told me to forget everything but I can't its like its permanently stuck in my mind".

"Wait, she told you to forget everything and you can't?"

"Ya why?" April said a curious look on her face.

"She had to compel you" April whispered to herself.

"Well everything has been different since Jeremy gave me this bracelet"

"What bracelet?" Rebekah said as she took a step closer to April, with her not trying to take a step back. April pulled up the sleeve of her silver jacket and showed the bracelet to Rebekah.

"Vervain" Rebekah mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing" Rebekah said as if she had said nothing. "Now April, I need you to promise NOT to tell anyone do you understand?" Rebekah said as she put her hands on April's shoulders.

"What if I do?" April asked.

"There is going to be many people after you, and I don't want to hurt you if it comes to it"

"I won't tell anyone I promise" April said.

Then Rebekah's eyes went red and dark veins went around her eyes.

"Your face..." April mumbled.

"Ya that happens sometimes..." Rebekah said not really knowing how to explain it. "It happens when your hungry..."

"Your hungry?" April said.

"Ya I've been locked in a coffin for two weeks"

"Here" April said as she rolled up the hem of her sleeve to show her wrist.

"No, I can't" Rebekah said as she turned away from April.

"I know your hungry, and your weak you don't have to take much but I want to help Rebekah please?"

Rebekah turned around to come face to face with April she looked down to see that April had rolled up her sleeve showing her thin white wrist.

"If I hurt you, you tell me got it?" Rebekah said looking into her friends eyes. April nodded her head as she held up her wrist to Rebekah's mouth. Rebekah slowly let her fangs escape and bit down onto Aprils wrist.

It didn't hurt for April, kind of like a bee sting then it numbs. Before long Rebekah let her wrist go and wiped the blood off of her mouth.

"Better?" April asked.

"Better. Now lets get going" Rebekah said as she grabbed onto April's other wrist the one that was not bitten.

"Hey wait" Rebekah said as she looked at April. "Why are you all dressed up like that?"

"I had too, I won Miss Mystic Falls"

"Damn it I missed another event!" Rebekah said before pulling April out of the cellar, April tight on her heels.

**Review and I will LOVE YOU!**


End file.
